El destino oscuro de Ooo
by kevinkev18
Summary: El destino de finn estara a manos de una oscuridad antigua que nadie save quien es o que sera lo que les esperara a este heroe
1. El destino

Capitulo 00

******El destino**

**Tras pasar década la oscuridad antigua que una vez fue el señor de las sombra que fue derrocado se ha**

** escondido buscando un cuerpo que poseer por décadas cada vez que poseía a alguien su poder destruía **

**ese cuerpo hubo una oportunidad en la que pude tener un cuerpo por más de 100 años fue el lich pero fue **

**derrotado y la oscuridad estuvo durmiendo durante un tiempo hasta que sintió la presencia de un cuerpo **

**que sería capaz de controlar su poder para poder obtener ese cuerpo él debía crecer como un héroe o un **

**guerrero tras guiar a una familia de perros mágicos a que recogiera a ese pequeño niño que un día sería **

**el más grande héroe de todo Ooo nadie pensaría que el seria el causante de la mismísima destrucción del **

**mismo ya que al pequeño se le avía puesto una maldición los problemas se le acercarían a él cuando **

**tuviera más de 12 y no tendría suerte con sus relaciones la única cosa que no espero la maldad antigua **

**fue que creciera y se hiciera amigo de la Reyna vampiro ya que sus antecesores fueron uno de los clanes **

**que lo derrocaron ya al pasar el tiempo la maldad empezó a dividirse para ponerle más obstáculos al **

**joven héroe quien a medida que iba creciendo iba avanzando hacia la destrucción cuando el héroe llego a **

**cierta edad le devolvió un poco de su poder al el lich para que el héroe pasara su penúltima prueba para **

**volverse el contenedor perfecto para el poder de la oscuridad tras derrotar de una manera que la **

**oscuridad no pensaba el chico se avía enamorado de una princesa lo cual gracias a la maldición a él las **

**mujeres no les interesaba el pero a la Reyna vampiro no le afecto esto ya que al ave vivido más de 1000 **

**años sus poderes sobrepasaban el poder de la maldición y ya que el chico viajo a la noschosfera la **

**maldición se debilito ya que ay sus poderes no llegaban y la maldición se rompió tras pasar más tiempo el **

**chico se enamoro de quien seria 1 de las causa de la destrucción de Ooo y nadie nunca jamás se lo iba a **

**imaginar que la persona de la que se enamoro seria alguien demasiado peligroso para la oscuridad usando **

**todo su poder para que ninguno de los 2 pudiera estar junto porque si ambos se mantenían juntos el nunca **

**lograría destruir a este mundo ni apoderarse del chico que después se volvería shadow King**


	2. El nuevo destino

**A pasado tiempo a hora Finn tiene 16 años tras ser rechazado por las 3 personas que amaba (finn se pone a pensar)**

**Finn- Que es lo que hare a hora no tengo a nadie tal vez Deva ir por jake e ir por una aventura pero el está con arcoíris**

**Marcy-lo ve pensando y se acerca con cuidado para asustarlo –Marcy se transforma en lobo y- ruuoar – finn salta y se pone en posición de defensa con la espada en guardia**

**Marcy- Hahahahahaha tenías que haber visto tu rostro hahahaha**

**Finn-eso no fue divertido bueno un poco hahahaha –sonrojado- y después devuelta con una mirada triste**

**Marcy- que te pasa finn te veo más triste que de costumbre sentándose al –lado-**

**Finn- suspirando- nada solo pensando**

**Marcy- dale dime no le diré a nadie –en eso llega jake saltando de arcoíris-**

**Jake- -Bum!: contra el piso-**

**Finn y Marcy: jake –acercándose al cráter**

**Jake- que pasó hermano como estas**

**Finn- la pregunta es como estas después de esa caída**

**Jake- a pues bien creo –algo mareado-**

**Finn y Marcy - hahahahahahah**

**Marcy - tan despistado como siempre jake –jake mirando un bicho-**

**Jake- que**

**Marcy - nada hahahaha –mirando a finn mientras sigue pensando-**

**- Marcy se acerca hola ay alguien tierra a FINN – finn se sorprende-**

**Finn- si que pasa Marcy**

**Marcy - estas bien finn –mientras finn asiente la cabeza-**

**Finn siente que algo se mueve por dejaba de la tierra –es mentita-**

**Mentita- Marcy se le solicita para la junta de los reinos**

**Marcy- ay que fiasco bueno te veo después finn y tu también jake**

**Finn y jake – adiós Marcy –despidiéndose con la mano**

**Jake- finn vamos te hare un burrito de todo –mientras jake entra a la casa-**

**Finn- está bien gordito –mirando al cielo-**

**Cuando de pronto mentita no se había ido se estaba escondiendo hasta que jake se fuero**

**Mentita- señor finn tengo un mensaje de la muerte para usted**

**Finn- de la muerte –no será que jake le robo algo o si-**

**Mentita- si señor finn quiere que vaya y le haga una misión usted solo sin jake**

**Finn- porque sin jake mentita**

**Mentita- por que la muerte a un recuerda que le rompió 3 instrumentos y esta misión es muy delicada para alguien que no piensa en lo que hace ni por 2 segundos lo que está haciendo señor finn**

**Finn- de acuerdo pero solo voy por que como héroe tengo que ayudar a la gente incluso a la que este muerta y da miedo –con la espada apuntando al cielo-**

**Mentita- bien señor finn lo espero en el castillo a las 6 para llevarlo al inframundo**

**Mentita mientras se esta yendo le dice a finn – cuidado con las sombras-**

**Finn no entiende a que se refirió y entra a la casa por que jake estaba dele llamarlo**

**Finn- ya voy gordito -mientras sin que finn sepa unos ojos lo observan desde las sombras-**

**Sombra oscura- hahahaha si mi plan para conquistar todo esta yendo de maravilla solo falta que el chico se vaya al inframundo para empezar con el plan -en eso aparece un caracol poseído-**

**Caracol poseído- los obstáculos para que finn no nos pueda vencer están listos como ordeno mi amo **

**Sombra oscura- me has servido bien lich cuando empiece la conquista te daré un cuerpo para que empiece la 2 parte del plan**

**Caracol poseído- de acuerdo amo he puesto a mis guerreros en las salidas del inframundo para que finn no escape de su destino hahahahaha**

**Bueno esta es la parte 1 no sé si les guste hice mi mejor intento**


End file.
